This is Love
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Reyna isn't exactly thrilled to see Jason arriving back to Camp Jupiter. It's not that she haven't been anticipating for his return - which in fact she has been. It's the companion he bought from Camp Half Blood. In addition to Juno's plan of bringing trust from the Greeks, Jason bought a pretty girlfriend. One shot :


This is love.

**AN: This is not a Jeyna story, just a one shot of how Reyna felt when Jason arrived back to camp with his new girlfriend, Piper. Sorry, this isn't my best but I got this idea and sort of got a writers block :p I guess this can be a chapter story or two shot if you want, but you've got to give ideas… Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review :)**

Reyna isn't exactly thrilled to see Jason arriving back to Camp Jupiter. It's not that she haven't been anticipating for his return - which in fact she has been. It's the companion he bought from Camp Half Blood. In addition to Juno's plan of bringing trust from the Greeks, Jason bought a pretty girlfriend.

xxxx Line Breaker xxxxxxxx

"I'd thought we were going to last forever."

"We were, but things..change."

"Is it about me? Cuz if it is, just tell me. I swear I can change!"

"It's not you, Reyna. You were more than I could ask for. It's just we weren't meant to be. I know Piper's the one."

Reyna couldn't hate on Piper, she is too sweet for that. It's not Piper's fault that she fell for Jason and is lucky enough to get him. Jason's closely cropped blonde hair, electric blue eyes and the cute little scar on the corner of his lips is irresistible. She couldn't exactly blame everything on Jason and peg him for 'cheating' either. They weren't an item when he got whisked away by Juno. Although if Juno had given Jason a few weeks before abducting him, they would probably be dating.

"Jason?" Reyna called out softly.

"Yeah?" He turned back, those beautiful eyes were on Reyna again.

"Good luck."

"What?" Jason came closer. Gods of Olympus, Reyna just wants to hug him right there.

"Good luck, on your relationship with Piper." Reyna repeated and left abruptly. She couldn't stand acknowledging Jason knowing he's been taken.

xoxoxoxoxoxo Line Breaker xoxoxoxoxox Line Breaker xoxoxoxoxoxoxox Line Breaker xoxoxoxoxox

**Dear diary, **Reyna paused and put down her pen. There's so many things she could have written about today. She could have written about the Greeks coming and how Octavian didn't trust any of them. How Octavian even refused to trust Jason as he is a 'traitor' now. She could have written how Percy's girlfriend Annabeth is finally introduce and how jealous Allie from the Second Cohort was as she had a huge crush on him. Reyna could even written about Leo, who could never pay attention and kept making lame jokes. However, Reyna knew all she wanted to do is write about Jason and …Piper.

Almost automatically, Reyna lifted her diary from the table and flipped through the previous page. **"Jason was so cute. We walked together towards the senate meeting and my heart kept pounding really hard. I wish he would just kiss me there or something. Never mind, almost half of the camp girls is after him. Not surprising really." **Reyna couldn't help let out a small smile. Remembering the times when she and Jason were just acquaintance is something nice to remember. Jason was her first crush and at that time, Reyna remembered not knowing which direction to go. There were no heartbreaks at that time, just peeking through bushes waiting to see him.

**"I'd never thought my first kiss would happen today. The kiss was amazing, magical, something I wish would happen more often. Not with anybody else, but with Jason. Jason and I aren't even official but I think we both know we want it to be but is too shy to ask each other." **Normally, flash backing into Reyna's first kiss was a sweet and lovely moment. Reyna loved how Jason's soft lips pulled against hers. Now, it's just a bit too painful. Looking out of her window, she had a clear view of Jason's house. There, Jason and Piper seemed to be having a lot of fun, teasing each other, kissing occasionally…shouldn't that be Reyna?

Slowly, Reyna dragged her feet across the room and closed the blinds. It'll do her no good watching Jason and Piper together although she does admit they make a cute couple. Dropping her diary and pen on her table half-heartedly, she took out a dusty old copy of 'Disney Princesses" under her bed. When Reyna was 5, before her grandmother died, before she arrived to Circe's island with Hylla, her grandmother gave her this book. Reyna never really liked those princesses. Snow White had nothing but a life of good luck. She was born with beauty so great the hunter who was suppose to kill her let her go. All Snow White did was hide, ate a poisonous apple and got Prince Charming to give her the kiss of life and rode away with her prince. Sleeping Beauty had three fairies keeping her alive, sleeping until some brave prince comes and save her. All these classical princesses have perfect lives that never happen in real life.

The only reason she hung onto the old book of false hopes is because it was the only lasting gift from her beloved grandmother. Every time she reads those stories, she could imagine her grandmother's voice reading it to her when she was small. It calms and soothes her no matter what the problem is. To be honest, Reyna had another reason to dislike those princesses. She's jealous of the fictional princesses for owning such picture-perfect lives while hers isn't going very well. For the past year, she had been worried sick for Jason, praying to the Gods everyday that'll he return. This morning, when Jason returned, Reyna's heart was soaring. She'd expected to reunite with him and probably spent the day celebrating with him. Instead, she is sulking in her house refusing to even look at Jason.

Putting down the old copy of 'Disney Princesses', she picked up her diary and pen again. Reyna thought for a moment and wrote simply **"Life isn't always what you expect or want it to be." **

xxxxxxx Line Breaker xxxxxxxx

"Are you sure we can trust the Greeks? The Gods didn't want the camps to be together for a reason." Octavian whispered into Reyna's ears.

"Mmm.." Reyna mumbled distractedly.

"I mean, they're dangerous. How could we let them enter our camp? Why did you allow that in the first place? I know Percy was a praetor at that time and allowed them to come in. But you were one too! You could have stopped him! In fact, now we got Jason back as praetor and everything is like before, we can kick the Greeks out of Camp Jupiter! We can get rid of Percy Jackson too! Who knew if he's a Grecian traitor?" Octavian said heatedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Reyna's eyes bore on the door, she was waiting for Jason to arrive. Her heart told her not to wait for his arrival as seeing him might tear her heart further but her curious eyes disagreed. They are keen to meet Jason after yesterday.

"Are you even listening?" Octavian pinched Reyna's arm. "So do you think it's a good idea?"

"Wait, what? No!" Reyna blinked. It is more than Reyna could wish for if the Greeks left and it was just like before. Of course, Reyna didn't want it because of the same reasons Octavian did. Octavian didn't trust Greeks and wanted them to leave as they might cause Camp Jupiter trouble but Reyna wanted the Greeks to leave as…Piper is one of them. It's not that Piper is especially…something that Reyna hated, it's just if Piper left, Jason couldn't go with them as he's a Roman and they would have to break up. Maybe things would go back the way it was where Reyna and Jason had their own relationship going.

It is so tempting. She could just lie to the fifth cohort or anyone concerned about the Greeks leaving and say "The Gods didn't like having the Greeks around…" and list as many reasons as it takes to convince them. Nobody can defy what the Gods wanted. As a backup, Reyna could even say "It was Octavian's idea." to clear herself from any accusations.

However, Reyna couldn't. What have the Greeks done to them? Help retrieve the eagle? Kill Alcyoneus? Well, that was Percy Jackson but it is no doubt that Annabeth, Piper and Leo **(AN: Is Grover or Thalia along them?) **can also do amazing things.

"But they are going to ruin Rome! I'm sure of it. I got omens from the Gods!" Octavian insisted.

"From what? The teddybears? Octavian, we have gone through this countless times. Those teddybears aren't also right. In fact, last time you predicted some major attack and all we got was some wild bunnies who aren't even from the myths stealing some carrots." Reyna sighed.

"I didn't say when the major attack would happen! In fact, a few days ago Alcyoneus attacked our camp at that was major. How did you knows I wasn't predicting about that attack?" Octavian argued.

"Just stop. We are not getting rid of the Greeks." Reyna said firmly.

"Fine whatever." Octavian rolled his eyes and walked away.

Reyna took once last glance at the door, which Jason nor Piper have came through yet and walked off. If Jason haven't arrived yet, it's pointless. She can't just stand there and wait for Jason to come to her. Besides, Jason already got Piper. He doesn't need her anymore, at least not the way Reyna needs him.

So Reyna learnt. This is love. When you love someone so hard and hold them tight, they could just disappear. Reyna held Jason tight and let him go. He haven't came back, and as Reyna realized, he would never do so. They would still be friends, but not that type of friends they used to be. Everything changed and to Reyna's point of view, it didn't become better. Her heart is still stabbed with millions of knives whenever she sees Jason with Piper but this is love and she could do nothing to stop it.


End file.
